


Inner Strength

by TaioraQueen15



Series: Inner Strength [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One digidestined and she thinks that she has no Inner Strength at all. However, what happens when one boy comes along and shows the person his Inner Strength?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Strength

 

Chapter One: Inner Strength

 

_Gotta find your inner strength_

_If you can't then just throw life away_

 

Daisy was walking around the park, thinking to herself:  _'why does this always have to happen to me.'_ She and her little sister were moving away to New York, 

because she was expected to a school that she and her little sister would enroll at. That means she will leave her home in Japan and her friends, and that included Matt.

 

_Gotta learn to rely on you_

 

Then she found Matt, sitting on a bench, thinking and making up songs for his band. She walked over to him and they start to talk about the past few years 

and how he was dealing with the fact that Daisy was not going to be with him anymore for their last year of High School.

 

"Daisy, why do you have to go? it's the last year of school and you're moving to New York." Matt said.

 

"Matt" she began as she looked away from him afraid of what she would see, "I don't even know why I sent the application form to the stupid college."

she choked out with her voice breaking as tears glistened in her eyes.

 

"Who knows, but you have to be strong for you Daisy and no one else," Matt said.

 

"Matt, the only problem is that I have no Inner Strength," Daisy said.

 

_Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too_

_You're beautiful inside and out_

 

"That's a lie Dais, You do have inner strength, you also have beauty, strength and most of all you have wisdom too," Matt said.

 

_Lead a great life without a doubt_

 

"Thanks Matt and you're right, I have to be strong, right," Daisy said.

 

_Don't need a man to make things fair_

_'Cuz more than likely he won't be there_

 

Matt just smiled at Dais; Daisy blushed and kissed Matt on the lips and left him very stunned, then she left to tell her parents and sister that she was never

going to be scared anymore and she was ready to move to New York to finish her schooling with her and her sister's aunt. However, Matt started to cry and said:

 

'Daisy, I love you and I won't forget you my Angel.'

 

_Listen girl, gotta know it's true_

_In the end, all you've got is you_

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song, Inner Strength. it belongs to Hilary Duff. I only own Daisy, Brittany and their parents. Matt belongs to Toei Animation and all the other people behind Digimon. and this is also another songfic and my second one-shot but it's going to more than likely turn into a tri-shot.


End file.
